Nitros
Nitros are used to skip a word while racing. When pressing the "enter" key during a race, the current word (or next word when used on a space) will be skipped. There are several achievements requiring nitro use, especially during events and seasons. Nitro use does not increase or decrease WPM. Using Nitros Pressing the "enter" key on the keyboard, or pressing the "return" key on mobile, triggers a nitro to be used. Upon this happening, not only does a blue streak appear behind the player's car, but the track pulses. Only one nitro per race can be used. Nitros are commonly used on long or difficult to type words, and when strategically used, it is possible for players to win much more races than otherwise possible. This practice has been criticized by some players, however, due to the fact that nitro use on longer words discourages actual typing practice. Skillfully using a nitro at the end of a race has been referred to by players as "nitrolling". There is also a Hall of Fame category for most nitros used. Updates and changes Throughout Nitro Type history, many changes have been made to regulate nitro use and distribution: *On September 7, 2016, users whose WPM was under 10 were no longer allowed to use nitros. In addition, people whose speed was 11-20 WPM could only use 1 nitro per race, 21-30 WPM users could only use 2 nitros per race, and anyone who typed faster than 30 WPM could continue using one nitro per race. *Nitros were once purchasable from the dealership in increments of 10 Nitros and $20,000, and they were sold for $500 each in the garage. After Nitro Type 2.0, Nitros could only be bought and sold in groups of 10. Before the update, however, nitros could be bought and sold individually. *In December 2018, it was announced that the ability to sell nitros would be removed with the start of the new year; however, nitro selling was not removed at the beginning of 2019. Travis then stated that the ability to sell them would be removed once he "figures out a better system for distributing nitros". The ability to buy and sell nitros were later removed in v3. *On November 30, 2019, all players were given an unlimited nitro supply, and the nitro reward for getting first or second place in a race was removed. Nitros were also removed from being a mystery box reward, and the amount of nitros that could be used per race was decreased from 3 to 1. This change (unlimited nitros) was then reverted, and then reinstated. Trivia * In 2011, there was a known glitch on the site, in which you can have negative nitros that add a word to the passage. Using these could damage your account. Obtaining more nitros erases how many negative nitros you have. For example, let's say you have negative 50 (-50) nitros, and you win first in a race and get two nitros (+2), you would then have negative 48 (-48) nitros (as -50 + 2 = -48). This glitch was later patched. *Nitros used to run out from top to bottom, but this was later changed so that nitros run from bottom to top in the panel. *Before being demoted from admin and banned from the game, asssa123 had talked about NT's plans to: **make the chances of getting nitros in a mystery box rarer, **having limits as to how many nitros you can use in a certain amount of time (which depends on your speed), **and taking away all nitro achievements. In fact, for Season 22 he had said that there wouldn't be nitro achievements and that they would most likely be replaced with friends racing achievements. However, this didn't happen and there were two nitro achievements (Buggy Racer and I Have Fans!) and no friend racing achievements in Season 22. Achievements The table below contains all of the achievements that can or could be completed by using nitros. The following achievements were removed along with the purchasing of nitros. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Racing